1. The Field of the Invention
This application relates to apparatus and methods for treating ischemic heart disease.
2. The Relevant Technology
Congestive heart failure is a condition that results in the inability of the heart to fill or pump blood effectively. Failure to treat congestive heart failure results in a gradual decline in heart function over time. Lifestyle changes such as an improved diet and increased physical activity can slow the progression of congestive heart failure. Certain drugs may also reduce the effects of the disease. However, the disease cannot presently be reversed. If untreated, congestive heart failure will ultimately require a complete heart transplant to prevent the death of the patient.
A specific manifestation of the disease is a weakening of the myocardium. As a result, the myocardium may become distended and sag. The weakened myocardium not only fails to contribute to the ability of the heart to pump blood, but also tends to expand during ventricular systole. The weakened region therefore causes a reduction of pressure within the ventricle and increases the volume of the ventricle at peak ventricular systole, thereby reducing the amount of blood flow.